southparkfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eric Cartman
Eric Theodore Cartman (bekannt als Cartman) ist zusammen mit Stan, Kyle, Kenny einer der Hauptcharaktere. Wenn nicht sogar die erste Hauptfigur. Manchmal ist er der Antagonist einer gesamten Episode - wie z.B. Ginger Kids oder Trapper Keeper Cartman's Persönlichkeit schwankt zwischen wehleidigem Muttersöhnchen und gefährlichem Psychopathen. Persönlichkeit Keines der anderen drei Kinder in der Gruppe betrachtet Cartman als ihren Freund. Zudem wissen sie selber nicht genau, warum sie von Anfang an mit ihm rumhängen. Bricht Cartman mal die Freundschaft mit Stan, ist Kyle meist der erste, an den er sich wendet, obwohl gerade er ständig von Cartman wegen seiner jüdischen Herkunft geärgert wird. In den früheren Folgen war Kenny sein bester Freund, scheinbar ist dies in den späteren Staffeln nicht mehr der Fall, da Butters dann als sein bester Freund dargestellt wird. Darüber hinaus hat Cartman eine sehr verzerrte Selbstwahrnehmung und hält sich selbst für den coolsten und beliebtesten Jungen in der Schule, obwohl ihn eigentlich niemand ausstehen kann. Aussehen Schulalltag Wissenswertes Cartman ist der erste der vier Jungen, der ohne seine Mütze gezeigt wurde. Dies geschah erstmals in der Folge "Frohe Weihnachten, Charlie Manson!". Abgesehen davon ist Cartman laut des offiziellen South Park Kalenders am 1. Juli geboren und wiegt stolze 90 Pfund (45 kg), wie man in "Wie werde ich zum Kampfkoloss?" erfährt. Serie Staffel 1 Cartman und die Analsonde Eric, Kenny, Stan und Kyle stehen an der Bushaltestelle. Ike, Kyles kleiner Bruder nervt die vier. Da erzählt Eric von seinem Traum, in dem Aliens Eric entführt haben und etwas an seinem Hintern gemacht haben. Kyle, Stan und Kenny behaupten, dass in der letzten Nacht wirklich Aliens da waren. Als Chefkoch vorbeikommt, bejaht er dies. Beim einsteigen in den Bus hat Cartman Probleme beim Laufen. Kyle sieht vom Rücksitz des Busses wie Ike von Aliens entführt wird. Später in der Schule macht er sich über Kyle lustig, da dieser nicht aus der Stunde darf, weil Mr. Zylinder es ihm nicht erlaubt. Daraufhin schießen Flammen aus seinem Hintern welche ein Mädchen anzünden. In der Mittagspause macht sich Cartman über Kyle aufgrund seiner Liebe zu Wendy lustig, dieser ist aber immer noch verwirrt dass Ike weg ist. Das erzählen die vier Chefkoch, worauf plötzlich ein Gerät aus Erics Hintern kommt. Dieses guckt ihn und die Anderen an und zieht sich dann wieder in Erics Hintern zurück. Chefkoch täuscht einen Feueralarm vor, damit sie verschwinden können. Dieser Plan funktioniert und sie können ausbrechen. Jedoch schießen aus Cartmans Hintern immer noch Flammen. Kyle jammert weiter über Ike. Eric geht das auf die Nerven und meint das Auftauchen der Aliens wäre nur ein Traum gewesen und er würde nicht kontolliert werden. Gleich darauf imitiert ein alte Puppe, worauf Kyle in Erics Hintern schreit, sie sollen Ike zurückbringen. Darauf taucht ein UFO auf und tötet Kenny. Trotzdem glaubt Cartman, es wäre nur ein Traum gewesen. Zu Hause sagt er seiner Mutter er will nichts essen und erzählt das alle in der Schule ihn für dick halten. Seine Mutter, Liane Cartman meint er sei nur kräftig gebaut. Eric nimmt danach doch noch etwas zu Essen. Als er später Fernsieht läuft in den Nachrichten ein Bericht, dass ein Kornkreis gesichtet wurde. Dieser sah aus wie Eric, doch Cartman meint, er säe aus wie Tom Sellek. Seine Katze, Miez, kommt zu ihm und will sein Essen. Eric sträubt sich und sagt seiner Mutter das Miez sich wie ein Dildo verhält. Darauf meint seine Mutter das Miez bei seiner Mutti schlafen muss. Allerdings nervt Miez ihn weiter. Woraufhin er ein Feuerfurz auf sie ablässt und sie brennt. Dann wird er noch gezwungen mit Kyle, Stan und Wendy im Schnee zu spielen. Im Schnee binden Wendy, Stan und Kyle ein Seil in seinen Hintern. Als er furzen soll, kann er dies nicht. Doch plötzlich kommt die Analsonde aus seinem Hintern. Eric glaubt allerdings immer noch, dass Kyle und Stan sich das ausgedacht haben. Die Analsonde sendet ein seltsames Lichtsignal an die Aliens, doch Cartman meint immer noch, dass es keine Aliens gibt und alles nur ein Traum war. Da kommen UFOs und die Aliens. Nun steht Eric mit der Analsonde da. Als Ike aus einem riesigem UFO springt, schließt sich die Analsonde wieder und die Aliens ziehen sich zurück. Doch dann wird er in das riesen UFO gezogen und die Aliens nehmen ihn mit. Am nächsten Tag fällt er auf die Bushaltestelle und meint er hätte einen Alptraum. Dieser jedoch der Abend von dem Tag zuvor war. Eric meint Steven Spielberg hätte ihm ins Auge gestochen. Stan behauptet dies sei wahr. Cartman fragt wieso es dann nicht Blut unterlaufen sei. Kyle meint es sei Blut unterlaufen. Wie werde ich ein Kampfkoloss? Eric Cartman wird zu Anfang mitgeteilt, dass er den besten Aufsatz im Thema "Mutter Erde" geschrieben hat. Weshalb Katie Lee Gifford nach South Park kommt, um ihn den Preis zu überreichen. Kyle, Stan und Kenny denken das er geschummelt hat. Wovon auch Wendy überzeugt ist. Eric meint allerdings er hätte nicht geschummelt und gibt damit an, im Fernsehn aufzutreten. Als er bei sich zu Hause eine Werbung für Weight Gain 2000 sieht, fordert er seine Mutter auf ihn dies zu kaufen. Er bekommt dies auch und geht am nächsten Tag in Unterhemd zur Schule, was Kyle, Stan und Kenny auch auffällt. Er erzählt ihnen von dem Plan, worauf Kyle ihn wieder auf seine Breite anspricht. Im Laufe der Folge wird er immer dicker und dicker. Vor der Aufführung, vom Theater für Miss Gifford, wird er auf die Bühne getragen. Ihm wird am Ende doch nicht der Preis überreicht, da Mr. Zylinder versucht hat Katie abzuschießen und sie South Park verlassen musste. In das Fernsehen kommt er am Ende doch noch. Da er so viel Übergewicht hat und deshalb vorgestellt wird. Er sagt:,, Folgt euren Träumen! Macht es wie ich." Verwandte *'Mutter:' Liane Cartman *'Vater:'+ Jack Tenorman *'Halbbruder:' Scott Tenorman *'Großvater:' Harold Cartman *'Großmutter:' + Mabel Cartman *'Urgroßmutter:' Florence Cartman *'Onkel:' Onkel Stinky *'Tante:' Lisa Cartman *'Cousin:' Elvin Cartman *'Onkel:' Howard Cartman *'Cousin:' Fred Cartman *'Cousine:' Alexandra Cartman Hintergrund Konzept und Gestaltung Laut den Machern, Trey Parker und Matt Stone, dachten sie, es wäre unmöglich, einen Charakter wie Archie Bunker zu erstellen und am Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts in das Fernsehen zu setzen. Doch dann kamen sie auf die Idee, dass es erlaubt werden könnte, wenn der Charakter ein animierter neun-jähriger (früher acht) Junge aus einer Bergstadt namens South Park, Colorado sei. Somit wurde Cartman geboren. Entegen der landläufigen Meinung, dass Cartmans Name vom deutschen Kriegspiloten Erich Hartmann abgeleitet wird (der seine Liebe zu Hitler und den Nazis widerspiegeln würde), bestätigten Trey und Matt in einem Online Interview, dass Cartmans Name auf jemandem mit dem Nachnamen "Carpman" beruht. Trey Parker und Matt Stone haben wiederholt festgestellt, dass Cartman ihr ultimativer Lieblings-Charakter in der Show ist. Obwohl Cartman nach Archie Bunker, Toni Johnson-Woods und dem Autor von'' Blame Canada: South Park and Contemporary Culture'' Anfangs modelliert wird, sagt South Park und die zeitgenössische Kultur, dass sie glauben, dass Cartman auch Parallelen zu Jackie Gleason, The Honeymooners und Fred Feuerstein besitzt. Ausführungen Im Laufe der Serie gelang es Cartman, eine breite Palette an Ergebnissen; mehr als andere Charaktere von South Park zu erreichen. Einige von ihnen zeichnen entweder einen Erfolg oder Misserfolg aus: *Voll das Geheimnis! - Er gewinnt den kommerziellen Käsebällchen-Wettbewerb, bekommt jedoch nur eine Zeile im Werbespot. (Erfolgreicher Misserfolg) *Fackeln im Sturm für Arme - Er versucht, eine Wette über Stan und Kyle zu gewinnen, so dass diese einen Monat lang seine Sklaven sein müssen. Misserfolg, obwohl er es schaffte, eine ganze Armee von betrunkenen Südländern zu manipulieren, um fast einzeln die Vereinigten Staaten zu spalten, weswegen er nie belangt wurde. (Misserfolg) *Kennys Karma 52 - Er hält sich für reif, tritt NAMBLA bei und wird ihr Aushängeschild, ohne zu wissen, dass alle aus NAMBLA Pädophile sind. (Erfolgreicher Misserfolg) *Huch, ein Penis! - Weil unter seiner Kontrolle alle den Test schaffen, kann er der Lehrer einer Highschool werden. (Erfolg) *Wie wird man ein Kampfkollos? - Er nimmt zu viel Abnehmmedikamente und wird so noch fetter. (Misserfolg) *"Scott Tenorman muss sterben!" - In dieser Folge lässt Cartman die Eltern von Scott Tenorman töten und verarbeitet sie in das Chili, welches Scott gegen Ende der Folge isst. (Erfolg und Misserfolg, da er seinen eigenen biologischen Vater tötet. Dieser Fakt scheint ihn jedoch nicht zu stören, nachdem er es herausgefunden hat.) *"Cartmanland" - Cartman erbt 1 Million Dollar, die er komplett ausgibt, um sich einen Freizeitpark zu kaufen. Nachdem er ihn wieder an den eigentlichen Besitzer verkauft, ist er sein ganzes Erbe los. (Misserfolg) Bilder Image:OriginalCartman.jpg|Cartman in der Christmas short Jesus vs Frosty, in welcher er Kenny heißt. Image:Cartman-reallyfat.jpg|Cartman wird sogar noch fetter in "Weight Gain 4000" Image:Cartman-gonewrong!.gif|Cartmans Vorstellung in "Weight Gain 4000". Cartbutt.png|Cartman als Scuzzlebutt. Image:150px-CartmanCop.jpg|Cartman in polizeilicher Gewalt. Image:Picture_10.png|Cartman als Vorschüler in "Pre-School". Image:cartmandisguise.jpg|Cartmans Make-over in "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset". Image:coon.jpg|Cartman als The Coon. Image:hee hee.jpg|Cartman in The Spirit of Christmas. butterman.jpg|Blossom als Cartman verkleidet in'Imaginary Friend'. 607_img_17.jpg|Um ihren Gott, Cartman, zu ehren, bauen die "Sea people" eine Statue von ihm. 1008_cartman_bigger.jpg|Cartman nachdem er länger World Of Warcraft gespielt hat in "Make Love, Not Warcraft". 1113_cartman_papal_takepic.jpg|Cartman als Papst verkleidet, als er sich bereit macht, Kyle seine Eier lutschen zu lassen in "Imaginationland Episode III". Eric Cartman.jpg Cart 037.jpg|Eric bekommt einen Stromschlag weil er ein Schimpfwort sagt in South park der Film 1654577_646629058706443_2091047267_o.jpg|Cartman vs Zwerg 1961864_645510928818256_1929217370_o.jpg|Eric der Zauberer aus South Park der Stab der Wahrheit Dawg.jpg|Cartman als Dawg. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ uk:Ерік Картман en:Eric Cartman es:Eric Cartman id:Eric Cartman it:Eric Cartman nl:Eric Cartman pl:Eric Cartman ru:Эрик Картман tr:Eric Cartman Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Cartman-Familie Eric Cartman Kategorie:Junge Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 8 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 9 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 10 Charaktere